sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
2012-13 in Gregorian football
The 2012-13 season was the 34th season of professional association football in St. Gregory. Preseason Second team to CONCACAF Prior to the season, CONCACAF awarded St. Gregory a second automatic qualification place in the CONCACAF Champions League, up from one the previous year. The second spot would be given to the winner of the 2013 SGFA Cup Final, or the runners-up in the 2012-13 League A season if the league winners also won the cup. SGFA Shield :Main article: 2012 SGFA Shield |goals1 = Mele Ponomarenko Holloway |time = 20:00 AST|attendance = 33,179}} League A :Main article: 2012-13 League A season # Rivergate (1st title; qualified for CONCACAF Champions League) # Bonneville United # FC Chapman # New Castle # Manorham # Independence (qualified for CONCACAF Champions League) # Zane Hills # Helena Point Rangers # Midland International # Banks City # Winston Beach # Forest United # Calabria # Otway Town (entered relegation playoff; see below) # Swifton Athletic (relegated to League B) # Crusaders (relegated to League B) Notes: * The Battle of Bonneville, a match between Bonneville United and FC Chapman that featured a notable on-field brawl between the two sides, occurred during this season. League B :Main article: 2012-13 League B season # Little Rouge (promoted to League A) # Helena United (promoted to League A) # Union Town (made playoffs) # Merrickton (made playoffs) # Starrs County # Bonneville Juniors # Cape Wells Wanderers # Don Bosco # Old Boys # Eventide # PSC Pirates # Western Sun # Fort-de-Vert # Armed Forces (entered relegation playoff; see below) # Holland County (relegated to League C) # White Bay Rovers (relegated to League C) A/B promotion playoffs Union Town and Merrickton qualified for the promotion playoffs. The teams played a two-leg tie, with the winner facing the 14th-placed team in League A. * 1st leg: Union Town 0-0 Merrickton * 2nd leg: Merrickton 2-0 Union Town Merrickton won 4-2 on aggregate. A/B playoff final |goals1 = |time = 16:00 AST}}Merrickton were promoted to League A, while Otway Town were relegated to League B. League C :Main article: 2012-13 League C season # Carina City (promoted to League B) # Sparta Antillen (promoted to League B) # CGC Red Stars (made playoffs) # Bay View (made playoffs) # Eastport Americans # Carlisle # Scorpio FC # Barbarians # Madison Island # Red Devils # Acadia United # Black Lions # Highlanders # Royal Guards # Stanhope United # Green Island B/C promotion playoffs CGC Red Stars and Bay View qualified for the promotion playoffs. The teams played a two-leg tie, with the winner facing the 14th-placed team in League B. * 1st leg: CGC Red Stars 1-1 Bay View * 2nd leg: Bay View 3-3 CGC Red Stars Tied 4-4 on aggregate; CGC Red Stars won on away goals. B/C playoff final CGC Red Stars advanced to the single-match playoff final against the 14th-placed team in League A, which was Armed Forces. Armed Forces remained in League B, while CGC Red Stars remained in League C. SGFA Cup :Main article: 2012-13 SGFA Cup Final :Main article: 2013 SGFA Cup Final Independence claimed the first major trophy in their 17-year history, defeating New Castle on penalties to win the SGFA Cup. In doing so, Independence also qualified for the 2013-14 CONCACAF Champions League. Category:Season pages Category:2012-13 in Gregorian football